Vivo Iterum
by Always A Legend
Summary: Jay won't accept it so easily. He will do anything in his power to bring her back. Even if it will cost his life. Sequel to With my Last Breath. MAJOR JT, minor AA.
1. Judgement

Me: Hello! Me again! I went through a survey asking people if they wanted a sequel to With my Last Breath and well here it is! Hope you guys will like it.

Jayden: me again too! Mommy here is a very busy person so please be patient..

Me: you might have noticed the title is not English

Jayden: DUH!

Me: shush, don't talk while I'm talking. As I was saying, the title is in latin. I got the idea from lalalene(if I misspelled, please don't kill me)'s story Adamo which means to be fall in love with. Vivo Iterum means To Live Again. And I hope from the English title, you will know what this story will be about.

Jayden: once again, mommy doesn't own Class of the Titans. Only me! Yay! Here own little Jay to cuddle to!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

BANG!

'Approach King Minos and be judged!' said a rough, loud, male voice. A red haired girl approached the judge.

'YOU! Not you again!' said King Minos, clutching the gavel close to him.

'Relax. I'm dead already,' said Theresa. King Minos slowly relaxed.

'I see. Well, stand forward. I see you have done many deeds. You are a hero no doubt. It is decided then,' he raised the gavel. 'I sentence you in eternity in the Elysian Fields.' With that he banged the gavel. A door on the left opened and Theresa walked through it. The path led her to a joyful place. Music and laughter filled the air as she walked on.

'The Elysian Field,' she whispered. After a while, Theresa noticed the music of a lyre. She followed the sounds and found herself staring at the gazebo where she first met Orpheus. But this time, she not only found Orpheus sitting there but seven others. She slowly climbed the stairs, one by one. She could distinguish their faces and realized how each of them looked like seven people she knew really well. Orpheus noticed Theresa and stopped playing and stared at her. The other seven followed his gaze and saw her too. One of them rose from his seat and hugged her.

'I've been waiting for you.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Oooh! Cliffy!...i think. Anyways, sorry it's short. To make up for it, I'll post up the next chapter for Twins right now!

Jayden: andd!! Whoever guess who it is will get to read the next chapter first! You'll have to leave your email address or else mommy won't know how to send it to the winner…

Me: Stay tuned for the next chapter: Coping with Her Death


	2. Coping with her Death

Me: Well. Your favorite boring author is here with the second chapter of Vivo Iterum, sequel to the oneshot With my Last Breath.

Jayden: and congratulation to…iheartyou07 and JessiGirl9 for answering the question!! Look forward to more riddles in this story if you want to be the first to read the chapters!!

Me: By now, you should know the drill but if you don't know, here's some help. I DO NOT OWN CLASS OF THE TITANS OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS! If I did, I would shave Neil's head, kick Cronus' butt and have Atlanta less oblivious to Archie's feelings.

Jayden: aand now on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Jay groaned.

'Aw, man. Just let me sleep for a while.' He tried to go back to sleep but the sandman has already taken off his magic. Jay grumbled and turned off the alarm. He was about to get up when something on the floor caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Theresa. Theresa. Oh, how he longed to see her beautiful face again even if it was just for once more. It has been almost a week since she died. Since she took that deadly blow for him. It pained him to even look at the closed door of her bedroom. The following day has been difficult for all of them. Even Archie. Everyday, they would wake up early and get to the school library, hoping to find some kind of answer to bring their dead friend back among the living. Everyday, they would stay up late, still searching for some answers. For four long days and night, Jay didn't sleep and rarely ate. He would stay from dawn to dusk, ignoring his friends' pleas to get some rest. Until last night that is. Herry had enough. He was tired of seeing his leader beating himself up.

'That's it. Jay, you're going back to the dorm and get some rest. The rest of us will stay here and search for you,' he had said. Jay started to protest but Herry cut him off by carrying him back to the Brownstone. He made sure Jay was sound asleep before returning to school. Now Jay was grateful for Herry's action. He felt refreshed even if it was only a few hours of sleep. He quickly changed and grabbed some breakfast. After that, he raced to the gods' secret lair. Jay's footsteps echoed through the empty hallways. He stopped in front of the heavy wooden door of the library. He stepped inside and saw his friends still wide awake, leafing through several thick books.

'Morning,' he called. His friends look up and saw their leader looking well rested. They greeted him and went back to their books. Jay pulled a chair and grabbed the nearest book and started to look through it as well. An hour passed and all were too concentrated in their search to even look up and check the time. Odie's watch beeped.

'Holy! Guys, we better hurry or we'll be late for class,' he said. Each of them hurried and bolted for the door but not before they look back at the stack of books they still had to read. In their mind, the same thing ran in their head. They all silently vowed to find the answer to their search. Until then, they will not give up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Briiing!

The last bell of the day rang, and students poured into the hallways. Six teens hurried to their lockers and gathered their belongings. They quickly jumped into Herry's truck and sped to the dorm. Each of them quickly ate a small supper and then they hurried back outside and jumped into Herry's truck once more. They sped through the busy streets and arrived at the now empty school. They made the journey to the library, finding it in the same state they had left it this morning. Each of them grabbed several book from a high pile of books and seated themselves. For the next hour or so, all was silent except for the fluttering of pages and scribbling noises of notes being taken. It stayed like that until the doors burst open and a little man with winged sandals hurried in.

'Jay! Cronus has been spotted at the same place as last time!' cried Hermes. All noises ceased. Hermes could feel the anger and hate that was slowly boiling up inside each teen.

'Come on, guys. Let's not keep him waiting,' said Jay, shaking with fury. They all agreed, incapable of controlling their trembling body. They were waiting for this for a while now. They jumped into Herry's truck once again and sped to the last battle's battlefield. They were impatient of giving the god of time their taste of revenge. Again, the same thing ran through their mind.

_Theresa, this is for you._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: I know! Another short chapter but I can't think of anything else to add to this chapter.

Jayden: so to make up for this, mommy promises to make the next one _realllyyyy_ long.

Me: aand!! I decided to have a riddle at the end of every chapter for this story. The prize? Same as last time. Be the first to read the next chapter.

Jayden: get yourself ready aaand here's the riddle:

I am kind of power

But not in the way you think it is.

I am more powerful than anything combined together

It can burn through one's soul.

It can bring us together and tear us apart.

Everyone has it, everyone feels it

If you can look deep within one's heart,

You can find it, waiting for you to open the door.

Deep within your heart,

Will it stay there.

Now remember this,

It will conquer us all.

Me: if you can figure this, you'll get to read Chapter 3: Waiting first!

Jayden: come on, come on! The clock is ticking!! First 2 get to read it.


	3. Waiting

Me: Once again, I decided to move my lazy butt and update the third chapter of Vivo Iterum.

Jayden: please give a round of applause to the following people who had answered the riddle correctly: iheartyou07, jessigirl9, twinklestar, hachoo, caitypartyprincess, JessieLD746, BeccaK. Congratulations!

Me: I know others have answered it correctly too but you didn't leave your email so I can send the chapter to you. So please next time remember to include your email address. Don't worry I won't hack into your account. I'm not THAT stupid beside, I'm a lover not a hacker.

Jayden: Mommy do NOT own Class of the Titans!

Me: yes, we know, we know!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Theresa dear, you must eat something. I know you are depressed but please don't beat yourself up like this,' said Theseus, handing a bowl of steaming soup at his descendant. Theresa looked at it and brushed it aside. Theseus sighed. He left the soup by her side and left. All the other heroes were sitting around the table.

'Any improvement?' asked Jason.

'No. She won't eat at all. All she does is stare out the window and cry,' said Theseus sadly.

'This is hopeless,' said Narcissus, shaking his head,

'Poor dear,' said Atalanta. 'I wonder why Hera won't let the others visit.'

'I hear Persephone is coming down tonight. If we cross her path, we could beg her to convince Hera to bring down the others for a short visit,' said Odysseus.

'Odysseus may be right. Then it's settle. If any of us comes across Persephone, talk to her about Theresa.'

'That won't be necessary,' said a voice from the doorway. The heroes turned around and saw Persephone herself standing there. They gasped and quickly rose from their seat. They bowed before the Queen of the Dead. Persephone entered and told them to sit.

'Persephone! What brings you here?' asked Theseus.

'Why Theseus, after all these months of looking in the Pool, you still haven't realized that I am Theresa's mentor?' replied Persephone with a smile.

'I beg your pardon,' bowed Theseus.

'Don't worry about it. After all these months, I've come to love her as my own. So it's natural of me to come and pay a little visit. How is she?' asked Persephone. Silence fell all around the table.

'Is something wrong?' she said when she saw their worried face.

'Well, ever since she came down here, she has been very depressed. She won't eat and hardly get any sleep. All she does is lock herself in her room, look out the window and bawl her eyes out,' admitted Jason. Persephone looked worried.

'And during her sleep, she would mumble her friends' name. I believe she miss them very much,' said Atalanta on the verge of crying.

'So do they,' said Persephone softly. All the heroes looked at the goddess with confused looks. She sighed.

'Ever since she left them, all they do is lock themselves in the library and flip through the books, hoping to find a way to bring her back. Just a few days ago, they got into a fight with Cronus.' At the sound of Cronus' name, the heroes flinched, anger flaring through their body.

'They got injured very badly. They refused Chiron's medical help. They just rushed into the school and went back to the library not bothering to heal their wounds and change out of their bloody clothes,' continued Persephone. 'Some of them started to miss their classes just to spend more time in the library. They even started to use their lunch time to look through more books. Jay and Atlanta started to stay up all night. It's so sad seeing them like this. Even Ares is sad,' finished Persephone, letting her tears freely. Atalanta and Theseus were crying too. Jason, Odysseus and Narcissus were trying hard not to cry.

'Persephone,' started Jason. Persephone looked up. 'Is it possible for you to convince Hera to let the other heroes come down and visit since the dead can't go up and visit?'

'I tried but Hera wouldn't listen to me,' said Persephone with a wave of her hand.

'Please, could you try again?' begged Theseus. 'I'll write a letter to Hera if I must but please, we must help Theresa.' Persephone sighed.

'I guess I could give it another shot. I'll ask her tomorrow.'

'Oh thank you!'

'Ask who what?' said a voice from behind. They turned around and saw Theresa standing in the doorway of her room.

'Theresa!' cried Persephone. She stood up and hugged her beloved student. 'Oh dear, I missed you so.'

'Me too, Persephone. How are the others?' asked Theresa.

'Giving all their might to bring you back among the living,' said Persephone. 'You must be happy to have friends like them.'

'Very. Please when you see them next time, give them my love and tell them not to worry too much. I'll be waiting for them.'

'I will. I must get going now. I'll come by as soon as I can. Take care Theresa.' Persephone waved good bye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Absolutely NOT! I refuse!' cried Hera.

'But please Hera!' begged Persephone.

'No, no and NO! What part of no don't you understand? The N or the O?' said Hera.

'I don't understand! You want to help Jay, you want to help Theresa, the team but you won't let them visit her? Do you know how much it's killing them? They've been skipping meals, sleep even classes. They've grown so thin and look so awful we can't even recognized them! Is that what you want? If you let them see Theresa, they'll have hope. They'll work hard to protect the world and bring back Theresa.'

'I know all of this. But they must find the answer on their own.'

'Find the answer on their own! That's what they've been doing for the past week, doing nothing but flipping through those thick books even those useless ones, refusing to heal their wounds from the last battle, refusing to eat, to sleep, to go to classes. Is that what you want? Answer me Hera! Atlanta was seriously wounded from that last battle, she refuse to let Chiron to bandage her up and she's losing so much blood that she need an IV with her! And Jay! His cuts are so deep, he has become so thin and so weak he need Herry to support him! And Archie…' said Persephone.

'Alright! Alright! Stop! Let them visit, but only for one night,' cried Hera. Persephone smiled secretly at her victory. She quickly gathered her robe and ran to the library. She found the six heroes, flipping through the books. Neil was messing up his hair in frustration. Persephone raised her eyebrows, amazed that he didn't comb it back. Odie was banging his head on the keyboard of his laptop.

'Probably the first time that laptop of his let him down,' thought Persephone.

Archie was by Atlanta's side, keeping a watchful eye on her, in case she faint for her lack of blood. Persephone frowned.

'Better patch her soon.'

Herry was sitting near Jay, glancing up at him in case he fainted. Persephone was on the verge of crying but she held back.

'Good news, children!' she said happily. The others look up. 'Hera agreed to let me take you to the Underworld and visit Theresa tonight!' Herry, Odie and Neil cried in joy. Archie and Atlanta smiled and cheered too. Jay smiled happily too.

'Finally, Theresa here I come.' Then Jay slowly closed his eyes and fainted. Herry and the rest of the gang heard a thud behind and turned to find Jay lying on the floor.

'Jay!'

'Take him to Chiron immediately. You must go see him too, Altanta. The dead must not smell blood or else they'll come and try to eat you. They are very attracted to blood.' Archie and Herry nodded. They carried Jay and Atlanta to Chiron. Odie and Neil stayed back with newly found hope.

'Come on Neil. Let's flip through those books and try to find something while they're gone,' said Odie. Neil nodded. Persephone smiled and started to retreat back. She closed to door when she heard a scream. She quickly opened the door only to find Neil racing around, trying to find a comb to comb back his hair.

'MY HAIR! MY LOVELY HAIR!!! ODIE, DO YOU HAVE A COMB??? AAHHHHHH!!!'

Odie rolled his eyes and went back to his book that laid open in front of him. Persephone chuckled.

'Well, things are back to normal, at least.' She closed the door and walked back to her solarium.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Chiron!' cried Archie as Herry barged through the heavy wooden doors. Chiron quickly dropped his things and galloped over.

'What is the matter, kids?'

'Jay and Atlanta. Need care. Going visit the Underworld tonight. No blood. Dead will eat…' said Herry, between heavy intakes of breaths. Chiron told them to lay them on the couches and quickly got to work. He told Archie to take the supplies of bandages in his office. Then he told Herry to get some ointment. He quickly bandaged Atlanta's wound and changed the IV pack. Then he applied a glob of ointment on Jay's cuts and bandaged them up too. Chiron stood up.

'Well, it's a good thing that you brought them here now or else they couldn't have stood a chance and could have died in an hour.' Archie and Herry looked horrified but then sighed in relief.

'But what made you kids change your mind? I thought you wouldn't heal them until you found a way to revive Theresa. I thought you wanted to keep them as a reminder for revenge. Have you found a way?'

'No but Persephone said she's going to take us to the Underworld to visit Theresa. I guess it gave us some hope,' shrugged Archie.

'Ah! Well, we'll let them rest until it is time for you to go. You must get some rest too and eat some food. You haven't eaten anything for days, you must be very hungry. And if you go to the Underworld, you might find the food there tempting and eat some. No living creature can eat food from the Underworld unless they are dead.'

'Why is that?' asked Herry.

'If you do eat something, you may never come back to the land of living!' concluded Chiron. Herry looked at him, horrified. At that moment, his stomach growled. Very loudly.

'Well, what are we waiting for! Come on Archie! Let's get Odie and Neil. We can eat at that newly opened All you can eat buffet! My treat!' Herry grabbed Archie and charged through the door. Chiron chuckled.

'Good to have them back,' he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, the heroes went back to the school. They stood waiting in the Queen of the Dead's solarium, fully rested and fed. Persephone walked through the door, accompanied by Hera.

'Are you all ready?' she asked.

'Yes' replied Jay.

'Good then, the time to get back is before dawn,' said Hera. 'Give Theresa my wishes.'

They nodded and Persephone waved a hand in front of the Horaes. They came to life and walked away, revealing a hidden entrance to the realms of Hades. Persephone walked in the dim tunnel, followed by the young heroes. They arrived at a little cabin.

'Huh? Hey, Persephone, I thought we were going to visit Theresa. what are we doing here?' asked Odie. The others nodded.

'What? Oh! I see, you expect her to be sitting on somewhere,' she laughed. 'Sorry, I guess I should have told you something. Your ancestors have taken her in. They all live in there, just like you all live together in the Brownstone. Come on, let's meet your ancestors.' She walked on towards the cabin. They followed. Persephone knocked on the door. They heard a faint 'come in' from inside. She opened the door and let the teens enter.

'Guys?' said a bewildered voice. There stood Theresa, red-eyed, wrinkled clothing and all.

'Theresa!' they cried. They rushed to their friend and enveloped her in a group hug. Unfortunately, Herry got there first so they all bumped into him and fell down hard.

'GAK!! Herry! I'm happy to see you too but could you loosen up a bit? Like a knot??'

'Oops, sorry 'bout that,' said Herry, sheepishly. The others laughed. Persephone stood back, crying happy tears.

'Together, at last,' she thought.

'Persephone, how good to see you again! Ah! And I see our descendants are here too,' said a voice. They turned around and saw six people, standing near the doorway.

'Hello, Odysseus.' Odie gasped. 'Atalanta.' now Atlanta gasped. 'Narcissus.'

'Like duuude!' said Neil. 'Achilles.' Archie stood gaping at his ancestors. 'Theseus, and Jason.' Jay looked at his ancestor. He opened his mouth, closed it and opened again. Persephone turned towards the heroes.

'These are your descendants, Jay.' Jay stood forward and Jason held out his hand and they shook it.

'How do you do?'

'Archie.' Like Jay, Archie stood forward and shook Achilles' hand.

'A pleasure to meet you.'

'Narcissus.' Neil stood forward but instead of shaking hands, Neil took out his mirror.

'You have one of those too?'

'Yah. You have a problem with that?'

'No. It's just that I have one too,' cried Narcissus as he took out his own mirror.

'No way!! Duude!' Neil and Narcissus head off towards the living room, talking about the shampoo they are using for their hair.

'Atlanta.' Atlanta stood forward and shook hands with her ancestor when she saw a faint scar on her hand.

'You hunt too?' she asked.

'Of course. You?' replied Atalanta.

'DUH! That's like my favorite pastime!'

'Well, how about we go hunting tomorrow?'

Silence fell in the room.

'We can't, we have to leave by dawn.'

'That's too bad. Then how about a early morning run?'

'Cool with me!' Together, they head off talking about their hunting adventures.

'And last but not least, Odie.' Odie stood forward and held out a fist for a fist handshake.

'You greet people like that too?' asked Odysseus.

'Yep.'

'Finally! All these guys here have no idea what I'm doing,' said Odysseus as they hit their fist together.

'Tell me about it,' said Odie as he recalled the first time he met Herry.

'Well, why don't we settle down and have some dinner?' asked Theresa. Again, silence fell. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Um…I don't know if you knew but um…we can't eat food from the Underworld or else we'll be stuck here forever.' Theresa gasped.

'Of course! I'm so sorry. It's just…'

'Don't worry about it. We packed a picnic before we left just in case we're hungry,' interrupted Jay.

'Actually, we packed it for Herry,' piped in Archie. Theresa laughed. They all settle down around the table and shared their stories. The ancestors told stories about their adventures and the descendants told stories about their everyday life and their battles with Cronus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well here you go! Chapter 3 for Vivo Iterum! Hope y'all liked it!

oops, almost forgot the riddle. anyways, all the reviwers who have the right answer by next friday will win and get to read chapter 4 first!  
for math geeks:

1  
11  
21  
1211  
111221  
312211  
13112221  
1113213211  
31131211131221  
13211311123113112211

ok, figure out the next line. oh and please, add in the last line too so i know and can figure out the answer as i read through the reviews. and please don't forget your email. some ppl didn't put their email so i couldn't send it to them.

i wanted to say this earlier but i keep forgeting. i made a drawing of Jay. you can find it here: http://newageofheroes. if you can't get to this link, it's in my profile too. anyways, hope you can give me some comments. right now, i'm working on Herry and Atlanta.


	4. Making A Promise

It's been a while since I updated this series so I'm going to do it now. Since nobody had gotten the riddle of the last chapter, no one was able to read this chapter early. But that doesn't matter. I know I should be studying for my exams which are on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday but the exam I have first is English so I'm going to count this as practice. I think there might be two or three more chapters after this one, and then I'm done with this series which would be the first series to be completed. I'm sure by now you guys are tired of hearing me babbling on and on so I'll shut up and start writing.

Disclaimer: IDNOCOTT. (I Do Not Own Class Of The Titans) I went through my recent chapters and noticed that I didn't add the disclaimer. Now that I think of it, I don't think anyone did. Ok I'll shut up for real this time…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jay and Theresa sat side by side on a rock, looking up to the starry night sky. (A/N: ok I know there's no possibility of having a sky in the Underworld since it's under the earth, but let's assume they have this magical sky like in the Harry Potter books)

'It's such a beautiful night,' said Jay. 'It's so clear; I can already identify some constellations.' Theresa said nothing. She was too busy, looking at Jay, fantasizing the moment. Jay turned to face her.

'Are you alright? You didn't say anything since we've been here,' he said with a hint of concern in his voice. Theresa smiled and shook her head, her hair floating along the light breeze.

'She's so beautiful. Why did she have to die? I would give anything to switch places with her. She deserves to be in the sun, light reflecting her beauty not in this darkness. She looks so pale,' thought Jay. He longed to hold Theresa in his arms, telling her how much he wanted her to be his. But for now, his main priority is to get Theresa back to the land of the livings.

'Theresa?' he asked.

'Hm?' came her reply.

'What if we ran out of time? What if you got tired of waiting for us and decide to accept your death? What if…' Jay didn't get any further. Theresa had kissed him to silence him. Jay was taken aback but still returned her kiss. They slowly pulled away. Theresa laid her head on Jay's shoulders and closed her eyes.

'I will wait for you no matter how long it will take to bring me back,' she whispered. Jay smiled. He pulled away from her.

'Promise?' he asked.

'Promise. But you also have promise that you will never give up no matter how hard it is to find an answer to your many questions,' replied Theresa. Jay lifted his head high in pride and smiled.

'It's a deal then,' he said then he pulled her towards him and kissed her tenderly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Have a safe trip!'

'Make sure to come back and visit us!'

'Divide and conquer; that's the key point!'

'You go and get them girl! Show them what we girls are made of!'

'DUDE! Remember to use that hair gel I told you about!'

'Next time I'll definitely beat you in Winds of War!'

Theresa and the ancient heroes stood and waved at their friends. Dawn was only minutes away and they were returning to the land of living, with newly found hope and faith. Jay led the way, followed by Odie, Herry, Archie and Atlanta. Neil was falling behind because he was stopping every five steps to check on his face.

'Neil, hurry up. We need to get started on our research,' said Jay, turning around.

'Don't rush me! Beauty takes time!' whined Neil. They went through the secret entrance and found themselves in Persephone's solarium. Hera was waiting for them.

'Ahh! Children! You are back. How was the visit?' she asked.

'Wonderful,' said Jay.

'Yah. We really got along with our ancestors and spend lots of time bonding,' said Archie. The others nodded in approval.

'Good. Classes start in a few minutes. You better hurry along,' dismissed Hera. They all nodded and rushed to the secret entrance that divided the school and the secret wing of the gods' lair.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DRRRIIIIING!!!!!

The high pitched sound of the bell echoed through the hallways and students poured out of the classrooms. Six teenagers hurried to the cafeteria.

'Come on guys. Let's finish our lunch early and head to the library,' said a boy with his signature yellow and purple sweater. The other five nodded, grabbed a tray and quickly pilled it with foods. They gobbled it down in a few minutes and rushed out, heading towards the library. The boy assigned them each a section and told them that time was short and that they needed to use time wisely. They each rushed to their assigned department and silently flipped through books, hoping to find an answer to their desperate objective. Minutes went by with no sign of success. Lunch time draw to a close and each of them all silently promised to come back and resume their search.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Theresa sat by the rock where she spent the night with Jay. She looked up to the sky and wished her teammates the best in finding the cure.

'I wonder how they are doing right now. Is Jay pushing himself over the limit again?' she pondered as she recalled last night conversation with Atlanta. The fiery red haired tomboy had told her how Jay was beating himself up by skipping lunch and sleep to find a cure. Theresa was in tears when she found out how they all beat themselves for her to return to them. This time, she hoped that the hope they had gain during their visit would make them less determinate and more hopeful.

'I wish all the best guys' though Theresa and she wished upon a bright star in the starry starry night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhat short but oh well. I would have gone longer but it's like 10 pm now and my exam is at 9 am. (Curse the people who scheduled that early). Today's riddle would be quite a simple one.

When dawn came and the descendants, six people said something to them. Who were they and what did they say to whom? (Some of them said something specifically referring to someone while others spoke to them in general)

Eg:

'Good luck on you search guys!'- Theresa to all of them

'Have fun on you hunting trip!' – Atalanta to Atlanta.

Hope this example made some sense to my explanation in the paragraph above. First 5 people **with their given email address** will receive the second last chapter to this series. (Note: the bolded part is for those people who want to read the next chapter. Some people just answer the question for fun or they want the next chapter but they didn't put their email and I couldn't send it to them. So if you are one of those people who complains that they answered the question but they didn't get the chapter, ask yourself why I wasn't able to send it to you.)


End file.
